It all started in Diagon Alley
by zabigator
Summary: My first fan fiction I have ever written. Draco/Hermione romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in Ginny's room in the Weasley burrow. Harry had defeated Voldemort the year before and Hermione and her friends were about to finish their final year at Hogwarts. They would leave the next day. Hermione was a mixture of excitement and dread. She could not wait to get back to something close to normal however she was dreading the thought of how many people she saw everyday had been killed in the war.

"Hermione are you almost ready?" Ginny called from the bathroom. They were going to diagon alley to buy school supplies. The boys had done their school shopping the day before and were practicing quiddich for the entire day. Ginny and Hermione insured the rest of the family that they would be fine going by themselves.

"Just about. I have to grab my bag and then I should be ready to go. You?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her bag and put on her shoes.

"Just a second. My hair is a bit messed up in the front." Ginny fixed the loose strand of hair and walked out of the bathroom. The girls walked to the fireplace and within a few seconds they were in diagon alley.

The streets of diagon alley were crowded as usual. It was full of witches and wizards young and old. Hermione and Ginny first started in the book store to get their school books. Hermione was a year older than Ginny but they were in the same year because Hermione was off destroying horcruxes the year before. Because they were in the same year, they both needed to get the same things.

As the girls shopped for their school supplies, they talked. "So are you and Harry getting pretty close?" Hermione asked. In reality Hermione knew that Harry was planning on proposing before they left for Hogwarts the next day.

"Yes, we are getting very close. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him." Ginny said. What about you and Ron? Are you guys getting close?"

Hermione cringed at the question. She wasn't quite sure how to answer. She still didn't know how she felt about her relationship with Ron. She hesitated, but decided to answer truthfully. "I'm not sure where my relationship with Ron is going." Ginny looked at her with a puzzled expression so Hermione kept talking. "It's just that sometimes he treats me like a princess and sometimes he just brushes me off like a speck of dirt on his shoulder. I mean he didn't even really ask me to go out with him, it just sort of happened."

Hermione and Ginny walked in silence for a moment, and then Ginny responded. "Ron's like that. I won't judge you or treat you differently if it doesn't work out just so you know." Hermione was grateful that she had such a good friend.

They changed the subject and started talking about clothes and what they were going to wear the next day. Hermione was describing a pair of shoes she had bought over the summer when she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked when he saw who it was. "Hey Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy," Hermione answered coldly. "What brings you to diagon alley? Buying your bitch of a girlfriend some more slutty clothes?" Draco's mouth dropped. Ginny's eyes widened. They had never heard Hermione cuss before.

Draco stared at Hermione in shocked silence before saying, "Course not, Pansy's birthday was yesterday." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am here to buy my school supplies. What are you doing here? Buying Ron some more chocolate frogs?" Hermione shot him a dirty look and flipped him off.

"Hermione, maybe we should go. I still have to get my cauldron for potions." Hermione jumped when Ginny began to talk. She had almost forgotten Ginny was there.

"Okay let's go. I'm done talking to this jackass anyway." Draco stood in shock as he watched Hermione and Ginny walk away. He wondered what had happened to the sweet, innocent Hermione Granger he had always known. He wasn't complaining though, he thought the new Hermione was kind of hot. He would never admit that to anyone though.

"Holy shit Hermione! I didn't know you could be that badass. Now I don't have to watch what I say in front of you. Damn!" Ginny was talking a mile a minute. Hermione pretended to listen but all she could think about was Draco's steely, grey eyes that seemed to be able to stare into her soul. She shouldn't be thinking that way, she was going out with Ron, but she couldn't help herself.

"Earth to Hermione. Hello." Hermione snapped out of it and turned her attention to her friend. Once she saw that Hermione was listening she repeated herself. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I don't care, but I am starving." Hermione answered as they passed a small café. "How about we go there?"

"Sounds good to me," Ginny answered as they headed toward the door. The café was painted a dark pink on the inside with three brown chairs to each round table. It was fairly empty when they walked in because the lunch rush was already over. The girls ordered their lunch and sat down at a table, setting their things on the third chair.

"Are you okay Hermione? You seem kind of distracted." Ginny looked at her friend with concern. "If this is about your parents, I'm sure you'll find them."

"I'm fine. I've just been under a lot of stress lately." Ginny was unsure if Hermione was telling the truth or not. She had been fine up until they had run into Malfoy. Ginny was lost in thought as their lunch had appeared in front of them.

The girls began to eat and Ginny decided to ask Hermione one more question, "Are you sure you aren't just out of it because we ran into Malfoy? I won't get mad if that's what it is."

Hermione shot her friend a dirty look. "Of course it's not because of Malfoy." Hermione and Ginny both knew she was lying but Ginny let it go and started talking about celebrities. Hermione was relieved that Ginny didn't ask her any more questions.

The girls were soon finished shopping and began to head home. Within a few minutes they were back in the burrow. "Hermione, Ginny is that you?" Harry called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're back," answered Ginny. "How was your day? Did you beat Ron's ass out there?"

Harry walked into the room and gave Ginny a quick kiss on her cheek. "You know I did. How was your day?"

"Oh nothing to exciting, wait I seem to recall Hermione cussing out Draco Malfoy." Harry stared at Hermione shocked causing Hermione to blush a deep pink.

"What about Draco Malfoy?" asked Ron as he walked in eating a sandwich. He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her.

"Your lovely girlfriend cussed him out this afternoon." Ron's mouth flew open.

"Bloody hell! Are you being serious?" Ginny nodded. Hermione was bright red. After standing next to the fireplace and talking for what seemed like hours, everyone headed upstairs. Hermione was tired but she couldn't fall asleep, the image of Draco stuck in her mind. That's the last thing she remembered before waking up the next morning, about to get on the train to Hogwarts.


End file.
